Movable machines such as rotary drills, haul trucks, dozers, motor graders, excavators, wheel loaders, and other types of equipment are used to perform a variety of tasks. For example, these machines may be used to move material and/or alter work surfaces at a work site. The machines may perform operations such as drilling, digging, loosening, carrying, etc., different materials at the work site.
Machines may be equipped with a perception system for mapping, detecting, and/identifying the working environment and obstacles at the work site. For any of a variety of reasons, the perception system may be limited in its effectiveness. For example, perception sensors used with the machines may have limited range or obstacles may be positioned near a machine that blocks or limits the operation of the perception system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,195,358 discloses a system in which information received from sensors on different vehicles is shared through a network including a back office system. When operating in an area of diminished detection range, a vehicle may slow its speed and request data from another vehicle.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.